outofthebluefandomcom-20200215-history
Game Rules
The Game Rules for Asteroid Miners Goal This is a game of collection the most minerals and keeping them away from your opponents. Face the dangerous lava and build some of your own equipments for faster mining. Preparation Player Each player starts with twelve cards each, six Drill Cards, three Claw cards and three Titanium. Shuffle them and put all 12 in front of you on the draw pile, then take four cards from it into your hand. Board On the board there is three veins of minerals where you will get points/resources from. First strain of resources: * 10 Shiny stone cards * 30 Titanium * 10 Promethium * 5 Collapse cards * 0 Neodymium Shuffle them and put them beside the arrow that indicates where the first strain is. Second pile of resources: * 5 Shiny stone cards * 10 Titanium * 20 Promethium * 5 Collapse cards * 0 Neodymium Shuffle them and put them beside the arrow that indicates where the second strain is. Third pile of resources: * 2 Shiny stone cards * 0 Titanium * 5 Promethium * 4 Collapse cards * 10 Neodymium Shuffle them and put them beside the arrow that indicates where the third strain is. Workshop: Put out all 12 cards as specified in this picture. Lava: The Lava is placed at the bottom of the board. So you easily see when the lava is coming, after you have broken the last collapse card for the third vein. Playing the game The Surface * This is where all the players start. * On the surface you can send your minerals back home to keep them safe from others. * The surface is safety you can not steal or push other players here. Starting player: Randomly determine the starting player, either by rolling a die or let the player who won last game start the game. Players then take turn in clockwise order. Turn overview: Each turn has two phases in the order shown: A) Play phase – the player may put out any card in there hand that they wanna play. B) Clean-up phase – the player must discard both played and unplayed cards and draw four new cards. After a player have completed both phases, his turn ends. Play phase: Start with playing your Drill, Claw or special cards one by one. This is optional, even if the player has a playable card, he doesn't need to play it, To play a card, the player takes a card from his hand and lays it face-up in his play area. He announces which card he is playing and follows the instructions written on the card (Instructions are in these rules explaining each card). Clean-up phase: All cards gained this turn should be in the player's discard pile. The player places any cards that have been played during the Play phase into the discard pile and any cards remaining in his hand into the discard pile, the discard pile always have the top-most card face-up so the opponents can see one card after every turn. Then the player draws a new hand of four cards from his deck. If there are not enough cards in his deck, he draws as many as he can, shuffles his discard pile to form a new face-down deck and then draws the rest of his new hand. Once the player has drawn a new hand of four cards, the next player starts his turn. To speed play, players may begin their turns while previous players are completing their Clean-up phases. When someone plays a Claw card, the players must complete their clean-up phases in order to properly resolve the attack. Winning and losing The game ends at the end of any player's turn when either: # The Lava has reached the top of the board. # All four player have fallen into the Lava. * All the players that made it to the top will count all of the minerals that they have stashed in their stored points, in their draw, discard pile as well as in their hand. * All players who died from the Lava are only allowed to count their minerals they have in their stored points, all other minerals are out of the game as you fall into the rising danger. * Whoever has managed to gain the most minerals up to this point will be the victorious. The Cards Drill card With the your drill card you can do one of the following actions: # Move on step in either direction. # Take one mineral card (only from the mineral pile you are standing next to). # Draw a card from your draw pile. Claw card Do one of the following actions to a player that you are standing next to. # Steal a random mineral card, the player you are taking from have to show you the resource cards that he have in his hand face down and you will then take one randomly. # Discard one card of their choosing from their hand. # Push them one step in either direction. # If you try to steal minerals from a player but he does not have any your card is played and will end up in the discard pile, but he will have to show that he does not have any minerals to confirm this. Mineral cards There is four kinds of different mineral cards. * Shiny Stone(0): This resource card can be counted as trash as it is not worth anything and only takes up space. But someone might try to steal it. * Titanium(1): This is the basic resource card, the ones you start with. They have a value of one and can be retrieved in the first level of resource card piles. * Promethium(2): This card is worth two resources. These cards can be retrieved in the first and second level of resource piles. * Neodymium(5): This is the ultimate resource card and have a value of 5. These cards are risky to get as you have to go to the third and last of the resource piles. Workshop cards These cards are limited in numbers and you can only obtain them you trading them for your resource cards on the shop level. 1. Jet Thruster: When you use this card you go straight up to the top level where you can put your treasures to safety and escape the rising danger. Costs: Two Titanium and One Promethium or One Neodymium. 2. Force Field When you have this card in your hand you are protected from bad stuff from other players until it is discarded at the end of your round. Costs: Two Titanium or One Neodymium. 3. Battery With this card you can exchange how many cards you like on your hands from the same amount from your draw pile. Ex. You have this card and three resource cards, you play this card and discard all your resources and take three action-cards instead. Costs: One Titanium and One Promethium or One Neodymium. 4. Magnet With this card you can search a other players discard and draw pile and draw an appropriate resource card. Costs: Two Promethium or One Neodymium. Collapse card These cards are specific for each vein. When you draw one of these cards you have to immediately tell everyone and put it next to the pile that you drew it from. * Mineral vein 1 if you draw three collapse cards from the first mineral vein this vein collapses and you can not collect any more minerals from it. * Mineral vein 2 if you draw three collapse cards from the second mineral vein this vein collapses and you can not collect any more minerals from it. * Mineral vein 3 if you draw three collapse cards from this mineral vein this vein collapses and you can not collect any more minerals from it. Lava When someone has taken the third collapse card from vein number three the Lava or if there is only one card left in that vein the Lava will start to Rise. It will rise one step every time it's the players turn who started the Lava. The Lava can never enter then surface and when it hits it the game ends. If a player is in a square that is fully engulfed by the rising danger that player will die. When a player is dead only the mineral that he has stashed in his Store Points will count towards winning the game. Additional rules If you use your Claw and ask for one resource card from someones hand and they claim that they do not have any mineral cards you can in return demand to see their hand to confirm this.